Inspired by A Dream
by xXAikoXx
Summary: Mikan Sakura finds herself dreaming about marriage proposals when she doesn't even have a boyfriend, yet. This was until Tsubasa asked her to be his girlfriend followed by Natsume Hyuuga's reappearance right after. Now Natsume has to give in his all to win back her heart and makes sure that he doesn't not expose his identity to her!


**Chapter 1**

The eyes were all giving undivided attention on a certain couple, standing in the middle of the crowd. Everyone was holding one's breathe in anticipation of what was going to happen next, when suddenly, one of them held a ring in his hand and slipped it over the ring finger of the fairer sex's left hand…

Mikan sat up, unable to reason what was going on. She scratched her head and looked around as if those were the most natural things to do. She was in a king-size-bed, in her pajamas, alone. The smell of a hotel suite rang a bell in her head, then she recalled…

She just woke up from a nap, after she'd done settling down in her Deluxe Hotel Suite.

She was on vacation, with her friends, well and also her colleagues.

She waited so long for this vacation, even started saving since one year ago so that she could afford the luxurious package she thought she deserves.

All hard work has to pay off, especially when Mikan has been dedicated her life to Luminous Media Corp. She's climbed her way up to where she stands today. Strong, intelligent, perfect…. And yet, without a man… in her life… ever. Not that it matters…

She yawned and glanced towards the alarm clock. Her eyes shot wide.

7.00pm! Damn, she's late for dinner gathering!

She rushed over the washroom to get ready while struggling to put on her make up the fastest that she could…

**Mikan's POV**

Party beside the pool, what a great start for my long waited vacation at the Blue Ocean Theme Park Hotel! Ranked as one of the most luxurious 5-star hotel, it has literally everything from its own gold class cinema one of world's biggest shopping malls to a water theme park that rivals Disneyland!

My pace hastened as my heart pounded louder and louder against my tube top. As I'd planned, I was wearing my casual look, white tube top and short jeans with the touch up of a bright red up-to-mid-thigh-cardigan. My brown boots completed the whole sassy look. But what lingered in my mind at the moment were my friends, who were also on vacation with me. I bet all of them had arrived at least half an hour before me!

Owh, I see the poolside and some familiar faces. But none of them glanced my way because the place I was coming from was rather dark.

Then he spotted me.

Tsubasa Andou, my senior from schooldays and also, my current manager.

Tsubasa has been like the best elder brother you could ever wish you have! He takes care of me in every way and makes sure that I don't get myself in trouble… for too often at least.

His eyes lighted up as he saw me, though I could sense that he wasn't in his usual self tonight. He looked rather… distracted… Or you could say that he's nervous, for some unknown reason.

He dragged me excitedly after we greeted each other, I just followed.

I could see some of the girls looking enviously at me; they looked like they would kill in my position. Well, I can't say that I have used to those hungry glances. I was never borne to be in the spotlight, that's the reason behind me working in the background in one of Tokyo's most renowned media corporation instead of being a talent or something.

But Tsubasa, I always wonder why he didn't audition to be one. He's undeniably handsome, not to mention his million-dollar personality, if he's in any way interested in me _that way_, I would…

Normal POV

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" Tsubasa called out, earning all the attention he intended to.

Ruka Nogi was one of them, and he didn't look very happy. Rather, he knew that something bad was going to happen, so he took out his mobile phone.

"I have a toast to propose!"

Mikan, whose wrist was held tightly by the adorable mad man who suddenly dragged her to the middle of the crowd, couldn't comprehend any sense out of the situation. Tsubasa and she were on the shallow pathway in the middle of two separated swimming pools. Her boots were long removed by Tsubasa in a swift movement and she could feel the cold small waves splashing against her ankles.

"Tonight, with every one of you as witness, I'd like to request Mikan Sakura, to be my girlfriend after eight years of knowing each other." Tsubasa announced.

Mikan just stared at him like she has just heard the most absurd words from him ever.

"If she will have me, I'll be the most fortunate man on Earth to deserve this lovely, beautiful…."

And the crowd cheered. Well, most of them cheered sportingly, though some sobs could be heard in the background.

"This is not good. This is really bad." Ruka murmured, as he pressed speed dial to reach a certain close friend of his.

He lifted the phone against his ears.

"Natsume, listen. That Tsubasa, the one I've been warning you about, yeah. He proposed tonight."

In which, Ruka received one of the most dramatic reactions from his friend over the phone, given that Natsume has always been on the calm scale since forever.

"I know, calm down. No, he's not going to marry her! Just in a relationship, they're just going to be in a relationship. You mean where we are? We're at your hotel for goodness's sake! Which one? The Blue Ocean, bloody Tokyo branch! Yes!Sakura-san? She hasn't reply. Nope, no response or sort from her. What? I'm not a mind reader, how would I know if she likes him or not? You know what? Just get your ass back tomorrow if you don't want to remain coward for the rest of your life!"

**Mikan's POV**

I was back in my room as if I've never left in the first place. Inwardly, I was cursing myself stupid all over. He's there, the perfect, gorgeous Tsubasa Andou has asked me – in front of everyone – to be his girlfriend, I should be celebrating and cheering for that alone! Why wouldn't I? Any girl in her right state of mind would jump at the opportunity to say yes, to be his one and only soul mate! Just look at him! Gosh!

But that wasn't entirely my case, certain part of me was happy, because I do like Tsubasa, well, other the other part of me was puzzled and confused, because I'm not sure if I'm really the one for him. Well, he's sort of dreamy, but I'm not the type of girl who lives in fantasy. I work for my own reaping. And I certainly wouldn't want anyone calling me a desperate social climber or the girl who has it all because of her powerful boyfriend!

And I hadn't had any dinner after the event. The truth was… I'm starving! As I was reaching for the mini fridge beside the desk, I spotted the theme park ticket Tsubasa gave me just a while ago. He asked me out on a date since he didn't manage to get any reply out of me tonight. I think he's expecting an answer during tomorrow's date. I didn't turn down the offer since it's the most polite thing to do. But hesitation couldn't stop haunting me. Gosh, I'm anxious and confused! I don't really know what I want!

Right now, just some snacks will do. Five-star dinner pleasure gone wasted tonight.

I sighed upon the thought.

* * *

Much as I've expected, I couldn't get much sleep. After the long nap before dinner yesterday, and also the surprise 'engagement' request from Tsubasa, I did pretty well for able to get a three-hour-sleep before I got ready for my destined date.

I was wearing a black spaghetti top with a cute pink short should I be able to take on wild rides in the theme park. And I was way too early for my own good. The theme park was barely open! And Tsubasa and I were supposed to meet in an hour later.

Since I have nothing to do, I might as well read a book. A book might come in handy when you're waiting in a long queue. And I had it wrapped in water-proof wrapper since we're going to a water theme park.

But I found myself staring at the same line over and over again. Even an idiot could tell that I'm not actually reading. At times I would find myself giggling over the thought that I'm actually on a date, with Tsubasa. Gosh, I can't even recall when my last date was. Wait, as the matter of fact, I do. It was with-

I felt a strong stare from the opposite direction, with the gaze blocked by my book. I lowered down a bit to find a pair of crimson orbs staring fiercely at mine.

"Natsume!" I called out instantly.

Yes, I was shocked. And I was struggling hard to suppress my shock; I just hope that it wasn't that obvious.

**Natsume's POV**

If burning Tsubasa wasn't the first priority on my to-do-list, I'd actually enjoy playing around with her, I couldn't hold on a barely noticeable smirk. Nevertheless, this girl in front of me hasn't had the slightest idea that I knew everything about her puny 'engagement' with that bastard Tsubasa. So I might as well play dumb for a while.

She hasn't had any pursuers since I left, Tsubasa was a slipped piece of chess from my hand and I should give credit to him for that. Well, he was the first to break the record and he needs to be eliminated, fast.

So much for keeping away her admirers for all these years, with the help of Ruka of course. Three years ago, I selfishly left Japan to pursue my study overseas but there was just one thing I couldn't let go – her. So instead of bringing her along, I chose to have my bestfriend monitoring her closely to make sure that no friend of hers whose gender is the same as mine share too much proximity with her.

Yes, I admit I get jealous when that happens. That an established fact that I've managed to accept for the past few years.

And now, standing in front of me, the girl I've always been watching from afar, I couldn't help but noticed that she has become even more beautiful than she was in my memory. It was unfair to keep her beauty so far away from me, outside reaching distance. I'm not going to let that happen again. Not now, not ever.

**Normal POV**

Mikan smiled sheepishly as she looked away, being the first to break eye contact.

"Umm… I mean… Hyuuga-kun, I didn't know we will meet again like this." She smiled, didn't know where to look.

"You're here alone?" was Natsume's reply.

Mikan looked straight into his eyes and answered, her volume decreasing, "No- I mean, I am waiting for… a friend." As if she has done something bad…

"Is the friend a guy or a lady?" Natsume didn't let her go.

"Ummm… guy."

Just then, Ruka and Tsubasa arrived at almost the same time.

Mikan smiled uneasily, "Hyuuga-kun, I want you to meet Tsubasa."

It was Natsume's turn to feel uneasy, "Hyuuga." He nodded nevertheless. So now she calls him Hyuuga-kun while she calls this bastard in front of him his first name. How_ fascinating..._

Tsubasa and Ruka exchanged glances as they greeted since they knew each other from work.

"Well, we better get going." Mikan hinted, with Tsubasa at her side. They then headed to the entrance without further delay, showed their passes to the receptionist and gained entrance. They each had a wrist band tied on.

Ruka made sure they were out of view before, "I see you're handling this far better than I'd expect."

"Well, I'm the host, and they are my guests." Natsume mentioned coolly.

Half-smiled, "Right, I almost forgot, it's your hotel, and your theme park." Ruka said dryly.

"It's not my fault that my parents own almost one quarter of the nation's property." Natsume said proudly, once again.

He started walking towards the entrance. The same receptionist saw him and bowed.

"Hyuuga-sama, your mother had alerted all staffs yesterday that you've returned. It's a pleasant honor to see you in person."

"Thank you." Natsume simply replied in politeness, he nodded to Ruka from behind, "Nogi Ruka, a friend." And both of them gained entrance without a pass.

Ruka laughed gently, "If only she knows, don't boast how much inheritance you're entitled to in front of me, do it in front of Sakura-san."

He only earned a short glare from his best pal in return.

"I know, I know, you don't want her to know anything about your wealth, which is why I requested this when you proudly walked past the entrance." Ruka handed an entrance wrist band to Natsume.

Natsume just let out a forced exhalation, "What would I do without you."

In which Ruka replied humorously, "Remain forever alone."

End of Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.


End file.
